1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of souvenir and novelty items and more particularly to a novel souvenir card having means for holding a scented member and additional means for permitting the scent from the member to be exteriorly vented so that the scent complements pictorial representations carried on the opposite faces of the card.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ postcards for communicating good cheer, messages, pictorial subject matter or the like from one person to another, utilizing the postal system. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such conventional postcards which stem largely from the fact that the attention characteristics of the card are limited to the visual aspects and do not pertain to other physical senses No attempt has been made to appeal to the sense of smell, feel or the like. Therefore, the conventional postcard is extremely limited in its attractiveness and novelty characteristics.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a mailable card having visual as well as smell attracting characteristics that may be readily introduced into the conventional postal system. Such a novelty item should have a means for holding scented material and for permitting the essence or scent of the material to escape and wherein the essence or scent should be associated with the graphic representations or pictorial subject matter carried on the face of the article.